1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymer composition, and more particularly, to a polymer composition that can be formed on various substrates to modify the surfaces thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern trends in biotechnology fields, such as biomaterials, biosensors, biochips, microfluidics, drug delivery, tissue engineering, cellular biology, and regenerative medicine, have targeted controlled designs to mimic and to respond to the biological environments on a molecular scale. The key factor that determines the long term performance and efficiency of biomaterials is in the surface modification of bio-substrates.
A thiol group or a thiol-containing molecule is indispensable in the maintenance of the functioning of the organism. In the applications of biotechnology, the thiol-maleimide coupling reaction is already well known. Currently, maleimide groups have been modified on the bio-substrate surface via self-assembled monolayer, linkers, polymer grafting, or silanation. However, these modification approaches still require a high-temperature environment, UV irradiation, metal catalysts, toxic solvents etc., and also require suitable modification techniques based on different substrates and different application conditions. As a result, a large knowledge base is often required in order to perform the surface modification on substrates. Therefore, an improved surface modification method applicable to the biological field is desired.